


Tony's Shirt

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: (We Loved 'Till the End) Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016  (2) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: Tony is NOT a morning person. He needs his coffee to focus in the morning. What he doesn't need: his current exhausted state, Bucky's teasing, or the fact that Steve was wearing nothing more than those American flag boxers and one of his shirts.His shirts weretinyon Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been dark in this series. This one's a bit (a lot) lighter and happier.  
> (Just a warning, I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can, seeing as the deadline is Jan. 31st, but... even if I can't get all my bingo prompts finished and up before the deadline, they WILL all eventually be finished. I just signed up for too many college classes this semester, and I'm _already_ going crazy.)  
>  S2, Sharing Clothes

 

            Nine AM was definitely far too early to actually be awake, especially since the coffee wasn't done brewing just yet. Last night had been _so much fun_ , but it was beginning to take a toll on him. He didn't have the same super-soldier stamina as his boyfriend, so by the time morning rolled around, he was _exhausted_. Well, exhausted but happy.

            That didn't change the fact that he was sitting at the kitchen table, head down, waiting for the coffee to brew so that he might be able to get some of that sweet caffeine energy into his veins.

            "Long night?" Bucky asked, taking a seat beside him. He patted Tony's back and chuckled when Tony groaned. "I'll grab you some coffee."

            Tony was barely able to murmur his thanks when Bucky stood up and started grabbing some mugs.

            "I haven't seen Steve yet this morning," Bucky commented. The sharp smell of coffee was enough to make Tony start waking up some.

            "He was in the shower when I came down," he replied, happily accepting the coffee. Ah, sweet, sweet caffeine. Sure, he'd probably need at least two more cups to actually wake up, but it was a start.

            "That shirt's awfully big on you," Bucky teased.

            Tony rolled his eyes. "What, never seen a guy wear his lover's clothes before? I mean, his male lover's clothes? Might be a bit difficult to wear women's clothing... 'specially if you're larger than she is..."

            "I've seen you wear Steve's clothes before," Bucky said, shrugging. "Seeing Stevie's shirt on you just reminds me of how short you are."

            "Shut up," Tony mumbled, punching his non-metal shoulder while Bucky just smirked. He was really glad that the team had been able to help Bucky, and was glad that he'd been able to befriend the other man. Once he believed that Bucky wasn't going to try to steal Steve away from him, they'd gotten along very well. Plus, drunk science with Clint was a little less-worrisome for poor Steve now that Bucky had joined in, 'cause he couldn't _get_ drunk anymore.

            Dragging himself out of his chair, Tony made his way over to the pot to get another cup. Ah, caffeine was such an addiction. By the time he'd made it back to his seat, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

            Tony had barely made it to his seat before Steve wandered into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

            It was impossible not to watch him wander around the kitchen, muscles all too visible. Apparently _someone_ had forgotten his pants when he got out of the shower, instead choosing to wear his American flag boxers and one of Tony's black wife-beaters that definitely did _not_ fit him. Watching his muscles flex as be bent to grab something out of the fridge made Tony abandon his coffee.

            God, that man was perfect. Everything about Steve had always been perfect, Tony _knew_ that, but seeing him now, being able to say that Steve was _his_ , knowing that there were no huge secrets between the two of them anymore...

            He'd never really known that he could love someone so completely, so unconditionally, until he met Steve. Sure, in the past he thought that he'd found 'the one' before—Pepper had been wonderful, she really had been, but they just... they didn't _work_ as a couple. She never hurt him though. Lots of lovers he used to have hurt him in the past—they got violent.

            Steve never got violent.

            Mmm, Steve. His eyes wandered up and down his boyfriend's body, watching him move around the kitchen. While he loved Steve for who he was—the man had a heart of gold, and Tony loved him as much as he admired him—the muscles were definitely a nice addition. He'd stick by Steve's side and love him even if he lost all those beautiful muscles, even if he was horribly disfigured, even if he didn't look like Steve anymore. But the muscles were definitely a nice bonus.

            "Steve, put a shirt on," Bucky shouted, snapping Tony out of his thoughts. "Your boyfriend is drooling over here. He hasn't even had time to wake up yet, and you've already got him drooling all over the table."

            Tony wiped his mouth, face turning red as he glared at Bucky. The super-soldier looked smug, and Tony knew that he'd made sure to wait until he really had started drooling before he spoke up.

            "Sorry babe," Steve chuckled, kissing his cheek before he took the seat beside him. "And Bucky—this _is_ a shirt. It's Tony's shirt. Don't you think it fits me nicely?"

            "You just wanna take all the attention, punk," Bucky smirked, crossing his arms.

            "You're just jealous," Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, pulling the genius a little closer so he could rest his head against Steve's shoulder.

            "You're cheating," Tony muttered, eyes half-closed. "This is just part of your plot to get me back into bed, isn't it?"

            "Maybe," Steve said. He didn't even have the decency to hide that smug look, either. "Is it working?"

            "Yes," he admitted quietly. There was a predatory look in Steve's eyes. That smile of his definitely wasn't as innocent as everyone always seemed to think.

**Author's Note:**

>             When Clint wandered into the kitchen like a zombie—Tony could _totally_ relate to that—and took a seat beside Bucky, the super-soldier didn't look too happy when he mumbled in Steve's direction, "Fits you _very well..._ "
> 
>             Steve just chuckled and swept Tony off his feet, leaving Bucky to deal with the sleepy archer.


End file.
